Oops, We Did it Again
by Elf Princess Bloom
Summary: The charming sequel to Harry Potter, Blue's Clues style, in which our two heroins team up with the well loved mischief makers to well...uh, save Snape (among other things) . rated pg13 for some language.


DISCLAIMER:We do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter, nor are we making money from this. On a more personal note, cheesy Badger. Well yes, this is the Sequel to Harry Potter, Blues Clues Style, but if ya haven't read it, you should still be able to follow along fairly well. thanks for reading! ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
"Okay, lets run through this plan one more time. ChooChoo and Fred, you two will go in and get the money, and George and I will stay out here where it's safe...errr...I mean we'll be the lookouts," Bob said quietly as they sat in a car parked outside a convience store somewhere in muggle London. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Right, lets do this," ChooChoo said as she and Fred pulled identical pink ski masks over their heads. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I still don't understand why mine has to be pink?" Fred complained as they walked through the door. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ ChooChoo sighed as if the answer was obvious, "Because Fred, otherwise we won't match!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?" The man behind the counter asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ ChooChoo and Fred strolled up to him, "Yes..." Fred leaned in to look at his name tag, "Phil, there is something you can help us with." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG, NOW!" ChooChoo screamed, holding an obviously fake gun to his head. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred massaged his temples, "Jesus ChooChoo, do you have to be so loud? I mean he's only three friggin' feet away!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ ChooChoo blushed, although they couldn't see it, "Sorry, I kind of got caught up in the moment," she turned back to Phil, "Now, put all the money bag!" She continued more quietly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Errr...what bag?" Phil asked, looking confused. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Huh?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Theres...no bag, I don't see one." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred and ChooChoo looked at each other and sighed. ChooChoo pulled a ciggarette out of her back pocket, lifted the ski mask up halfway, and placed it between her lips. Then she lit it and took a big puff before finally expelling the smoke, "Shit, I can't believe we forgot the bag." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She began to pace around the store, mumbling to herself and occasionally taking puffs from the ciggarette. "We forgot the fucking bag..." she shook her head. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Suddenly a walkie-talkie crackled from inside her back pocket, and Bob's voice could be heard, "Are you guys okay in there? It shouldn't be taking this long!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Oh my God, you're pants are talking!" Phil exclaimed, finally looking scared. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ ChooChoo stared at him, then removed the walkie-talkie from her pocket and held it up where he could see it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Oh." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She pressed a button on it and began to talk, "Bob...we uhhh... we forgot the damn bag." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE BAG? YOU STUPID, STUPID MONKEYS!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred and ChooChoo flinched. "Actually Bob, it was George's job to bring it." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They heard an angry growl and a yelp of pain from the other end. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Well, what do you want us to do?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ There was a long pause followed by more yelps of pain. "Just grab some donuts and coffee," she finally answered, sounding out of breath. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Any particular donuts?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah, the cream filled kind-" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "And those chocolate ones with the little heart-shaped sprinkles!" George added. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Fine." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred and ChooChoo grabbed four extra large coffees, half filled with creamer, and 2 dozen donuts, and proceeded back to the counter. Phil gave them a strange look before ringing it up, "That'll be uhhh... 7.50." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred and ChooChoo pulled everything out of their pockets. They looked at each other. "I have 1.34...and a half!? Some lint, and...oh yea, this jelly bean!" ChooChoo exclaimed, popping it into her mouth. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred scratched his head, "I'm sure there has to be some money among this lint," he began to dig through the lint, but Phil interrupted them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "No....you can have this stuff for free....if you give me those talking pants," he looked at ChooChoo. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred gave a resigned sigh, "ChooChoo, give him your pants." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "NO! Look, they don't even talk, it's the-" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Just give him your pants!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She glared at him, "Alright, but you have to give me your pants." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Fine," ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They both started to take off their pants. Suddenly, the walkie- talkie began to crackle again, "We can see you through the window, what the hell are you guys doing?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred and ChooChoo turned to the window to find Bob sitting in the drivers seat, her head cocked at a confused angle, and George laughing hysterically next to her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Paying for our food, what does it look like?" ChooChoo answered. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Why are you taking off your pants?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Dude, we don't have any money, and he fancies these," She held up the jeans she was wearing for Bob to see. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Well why is Fred standing there in his boxers?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "So I can have his pants. My panties aren't pretty, but his are, therefore, I wear the pants." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I'm not wearing panties!" Fred shouted indignantly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "But they have pink fuzzy bunnies all over them!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He pouted, "Leave my captain fuzzy boxers alone." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ ChooChoo pulled Fred's pants on and looked down at them, "Fred sweety, ummm... where the hell's the belt?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred pointed an acusing finger at her and began to back away toward the door. "No, no no no no NO! You can take my pants, but you'll never have my belt! NEVER!" he ran out the door and jumped in the car, which quickly sped away. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ ChooChoo sighed, grabbing the food with one hand, and using the other to hold up the pants, she walked out the door. She rolled her eyes and looked at the watch she was wearing. "Any second now...five, four, three, two..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ The car came roaring back into the parking lot, and pulled to a screeching halt in front of her. Bob stuck her head out the window. "ChooChoo, what are you doing out there, get in the fucking car!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "To the Grape Ape!" ChooChoo pointed and dove through the window onto Fred. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Gah! my spleen!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "What's wrong with it?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You jumped on it stupid!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Fred, your spleen is over here," ChooChoo poke him hard in the stomach. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Ow! Now it's definately not ever going to shag again!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Both ChooChoo and Fred turned to the audience, "And the moral of this chapter is, 'Never rob a convenience store, because one of your internal organs will inevitably be neutered.' Or ah, something like that." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ *5 hours later* ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Our four favorite delinquents find themselves driving down a dark country road, all swaying their heads back and forth to the music, Jay and Silent Bob style. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ " I sure do love this car," Bob commented suddenly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah, the Grape Ape is spiffy! But it's nothing like the original," ChooChoo added sadly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "How did you guys get this car, anyway?" George questioned. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Bob and ChooChoo went on to explain the story to them. Brad Pitt had sent it to them after discovering that the adorable purple station wagon was the love child of the Blue Mango, and a pink mini-van named Tina that lived across the street. After they had finished, they heard sniffles coming from Fred and looked back to find tears running down his face. ChooChoo patted him on the shoulder. "Yes, I know, it's a beautiful story." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "It's not that, my spleen still hurts!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Fred listen to me dammit! That's not your spleen!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Excuse me, but I think I know when my own spleen is hurting!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Here we go again," George groaned, banging his head repeatedly into the window. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Bob turned around, "Listen, I've had enough of you two! Who the hell cares whether its his spleen or not, just let it go!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They both looked past her in horror, "COW!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She frowned, "You're so childish, honestly. I thought we'd gotten through that name calling phase by now." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "NO, COW!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Bob slowly turned, just in time to hear the poor beast give one final moo before they collided with it. "Yep, that...that was a cow." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They all got out to inspect the damage. "Does anyone even know where we are?" Bob said timidly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Well we're definately not in Kansas anymore!" ChooChoo said cheesily. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Actually ummm... yeah..." George pointed to a big yellow billboard sign across the street that read 'Welcome to Kansas!' in big blue letters. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "How long have we been driving?" ChooChoo looked up at the sign in wonder, than back down to her watch. "Bob, you know what this means? We're in America! We can visit Brad Joe and Steve now!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Sweet!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________END OF CHAPTER!!! yes, we know, nothing is as good as the original, but we love you all so please review!!!!!!! 


End file.
